


lonely father

by BazzyBoi



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Extremely Underage, Father/Son Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Underage - Freeform, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, gay incest, gay underage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BazzyBoi/pseuds/BazzyBoi
Summary: after his wife died months ago, a pent up father finds himself in a (what should be) uncomfortable and wrong scenario. but something unexpected happens, he enjoys it.THIS STORY CONTAINS UNDERAGE SEX AND FATHER/SON INCEST! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE, DON'T READ!
Relationships: Dad/Son - Relationship, Daddy/boy, father/son - Relationship
Kudos: 181





	lonely father

**Author's Note:**

> THIS STORY IS 100% FICTION! ALL CHARACTERS AND EVENTS ARE 100% FICTIONAL! JUST BECAUSE I WROTE ABOUT IT, IT DOSE NOT MEAN I CONDONE THE ACTIONS THAT TOOK PLACE IN THIS STORY! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE FATHER/SON INCEST, THEN DO NOT READ!!!

I couldn’t help myself, ever since my wife died, I’ve been so sexually pent up! And jerking off doesn’t do anything for me anymore. I need sex! I need to feel a body beneath mine! I need to feel the friction of my dick pushing through a tight hole! The sheer passion and lust for one another! I haven’t felt that in years! And the only person left in my life that I share any sort of emotional bond with is my son, max. He's just turned 10 and ever since his mother died a couple of months ago, he’s been very clingy to me. He always needs physical interaction between someone and would insist that I stay with him until he falls asleep at night. And so, one night, I lost control. 

We spent the night watching TV on the couch. He sat in between my legs and we cuddled for hours. I had a raging hard on the entire time of course (it seems like any physical contact I have with anyone gets me hard these days). And after he had a shower, we did our nightly routine. He got into bed and I got in with him, we would cuddle and I would stroke his hair until he fell asleep and again, I would be hard the entire time. It's not like I wanted to actually have sex with my son nor did I have any sexual attraction to him. I just... enjoy the company. The close, intimate contact. I miss it, and of course I miss having sex. 

So, after the shower, max came into the room, fully naked (I already had an erection, this is gonna be a long night). I was in bed and he got in as well. I was just wearing a loose pair of boxers and an old t-shirt. He got close to me and we snuggled up for the night. I wrapped my arm around his small frame and realized, damn he has such nice, smooth skin. I began rubbing up and down his side, starting at his shoulder and going down to his hip. I didn’t really think about what I was doing, I just enjoyed touching him I guess. I slid my hand down to his thigh and to his inner thigh. Without even thinking about it, I moved my hand up towards his penis. I grabbed it and stroked it softly, so smooth, not one hair in sight. I felt it get hard in my hands and I squeezed it lightly. He let out a quiet moan. He had his eyes shut and looked like he was dreaming, so I carried on. 

I slowly took off my boxers and shirt and rubbed my incredibly hard dick between the soft cheeks of his butt. I carried on stroking his small, hairless dick and rubbed my other hand up and down his torso. His nipples were hard so I gave them a squeeze, he liked that. His face was flushed red and he kept letting out small moans but when I squeezed his nipple, he gave a louder moan and involuntarily humped the hand jerking him off. I kissed his shoulder, then his collar bone, then I kissed his neck, and chin, and cheek, and finally I locked my lips with his. Max started to kiss back, so I kissed a little harder. I then pushed my tongue against his lips and he opened them. Our tongues collided and we intensely made out with each other. He was constantly moaning onto my mouth and I was fucking his butt cheeks even harder. 

I broke the kiss after minutes of intense making out and flipped his body over. The moonlight perfectly bounced off his plump, bubble butt and lit the tight boy hole about to get fucked by his dad. In that moment, I realized something has awoken in me, something I didn’t even know was there. The fact that I was about to fuck my 10 year old son... turned me on? I don’t know how it did as I never even thought about him in that way but Ii found myself extremely hungry to fuck that tight virgin hole of his. 

I shoved my head between his cheeks and hungrily began licking his hole. I was savoring the taste of that soft, tight hole of his. I pushed my tongue inside and loved every second of it. Max was a moaning mess; I could tell he loved his dad’s tongue exploring his asshole. I ate him out till I couldn’t handle the raging boner, begging to have a taste of my son’s 10 year old boy hole. So I sat up and spat on my dick to get it nice and slick. I angled it up with his hole and slowly pushed the head inside. Max let out a loud yelp and arched his back, unintentionally forcing more of my dad cock inside. I gave his ass a hard spank and he let out another yelp. I carried on spanking him till I pushed my entire dad cock inside his (no longer) virgin hole. Once I began pushing back out, I heard a small voice whimper “m-more daddy”. I smiled and went down to his ear and gave it a lick. 

“You like that son? You like when daddy fucks your boy hole?” I whispered. All he could do was whimper out a small “y-yes”. So I slammed my dick back into his young hole. “you like that huh? Damn, if I’d known you were such a slut, I would’ve fucked you years ago” I gave his sore ass another hard spank. All max could do was moan loudly and drool all over his pillow. My dick slid most of the way out and then got slammed back in again, as hard as I could. I was loving every second of it, the sounds, the pleasure, the feeling of his small body under mine. It was something I haven’t felt in too long. I kept on fucking my son for ages until max finally came. He shot his load all up the bed sheets and all I could do was follow what he did. I slammed into him one last time and shot my cum deep up his ass. But Ii wasn’t done yet, I had months' worth of cum to drain out of my balls. I kept on fucking my son for hours. I finally had enough at around 4 or 5 in the morning, by then max had already passed out hours ago and was covered in cum, I couldn’t really tell who’s it was, mine or his. His hole was bruised and leaking with cum and his ass was as red as a tomato. I think I’ve had enough... for tonight anyway.


End file.
